


Space smugglers

by SomemoreFpreg



Category: You can imagine this in a Marvel-styled universe :)
Genre: <3, Alien Pregnancy, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, F/M, Fluff, Fpreg, Maybe bit of angst, Oviposition, Pleasurable Birth, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sci-Fi, Slow burn pregnancy, Unbirth, Unplanned Pregnancy, belly inflation, mostly fluff tho, not realistic, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomemoreFpreg/pseuds/SomemoreFpreg
Summary: It’s been over two years since Jake and Ash left their home planet and chose to live as sort of space nomads. Chasing adventures in the universe was, well, still is exciting, only if they were not in serious financial troubles. It seemed like they would have to either settle down, or get their hands dirty in some illegal business. They refused to do either, until one day, all changed.
Relationships: Ash/Jake, Ashley Creed/Jake Angus, OC/OC
Kudos: 19





	1. ch.1 Intro- How did we get into this mess...

It's been over two years since Jake and Ash left their home planet and chose to live as sort of space nomads. They traveled in their small round ship that held enough space for bedroom, cockpit and living area, and a small lab.

Jake was a tall and lean scientist with messy dark hair. He always wore his lab coat and glasses that, in Ashe's opinion, made his silver eyes twinkle like the stars in the vast, merciless universe surrounding them.

Ash was also tall, although smaller than him, with a more defined body. Her light brown hair that was usually tied in a messy bun, cascading past her shoulders, ending right above her b-cup cleavage. She was the pilot and mechanic of the ship.

They met in their third year of high school and dated ever since. After finishing education and living together for a year, they decided to change their lifestyle and live their big dream- chasing adventures in the universe. At first, it was indeed exciting, struggling to find ways to survive, to get money, where to stay… Discovering new races, planets, and cultures, all of it was, well, and still is exciting, only if they were not in serious financial troubles. They planned to find a stable source of income within the first year of their travels, but it seemed like they would have to either settle down or get their hands dirty in some illegal business. They refused to do either, until one day, all changed.

The red spaceship landed with a soft thud, hissing as Ash opened the door.

„I'll be gone for justa minute, k, hun?" she yelled in hurry.

„No problem," was all she got from behind the lab door.

Ash stopped on this barren, dangerous planet only because they were running out of fuel. There was an unexpected leakage that she took care of rather quickly, but she was worried the leftovers wouldn't be enough to reach their next destination. And she didn't want to get stuck again as the towing service was not exactly cheap.

She stepped on the dry asphalt road and made her way towards the gas station. It was middle of the night and no other vehicles seemed to be parked. She pumped her two canisters and carried them inside to pay.

The door opened with the ring of a soft bell but nobody was inside this sketchy place. Suspiciously she looked around, but the canisters on the ground and went to inspect the counter. Nobody.

There was a metal door though, slightly opened. Not giving it a second thought, Ash skipped over the counter and looked inside. The stench of feces and urine filled her nostrils, making her hands automatically cover her nose. The room was dark and she couldn't make out anything other than the hay and bones covering the ground.

Suddenly, she heard a small sound. A growl, that became louder as seconds ticked by and her instincts went nuts, screaming at her to run. But her body was frozen. The growling stopped and suddenly, a heavy body tumbled her to the ground. She hit her head and everything became fuzzy.

Minutes went by and the old crude owner finally came back from the toilet. With little interest, he opened the metal door to see, what the ruckus was about. At what he saw, he froze.

There was his big hound, lying on top of a nice-looking woman. He shooed the dog away, putting him back on the leash and dragged the lady out. A cold sweat washed over him when he noticed her exposed womanhood making it difficult for him to resist his urges. In the end, though, he put her pants up and went to knock on the ship's door.

If nobody was inside, she was his to take…

Jake heard the loud knocking and confused he answered the door. An ugly old man stood there, explaining how Ashley hit her head when his dog accidentally pushed her.

Jake's mind raced with worry, running over to where Ashley rested against the counter. He thanked the man, paid for the fuel, and carried her into his lab.

When Ash finally opened her eyes, she was no longer in the dirty gas station. She was in her lover's clean safe lab, comfortably laying on the surgical table. Comfortably, except for one single thing- her jeans were digging into the soft flesh of her stomach. She reached to unzip them and staled. Since when is her stomach soft and this bloated?

Why is she here anyway, what happened?

As if to answer her questions, Jake came into the room.

„You are awake! I'm so glad."

„What happened?"

„You hit your head when an excited dog ran to greet you," he smiled „Here, let me help you sit up."

Suddenly her memories came back, still hazy and torn, but clear enough to know that was not the truth. That was not what happened.

Tears welled in her eyes and she stood up, pulling her jeans and panties down, „No… That's not true… I think… I- I think…" Jake was confused at how wet her panties were, white substance all over them, „The dog raped me!" she cried, her knees buckling.

„Shit, darling, come here, sit. It will be okay, yeah? Don't worry…" he tried to soothe her, hugging her tightly to his chest, „I'll do tests to make sure you're alright and healthy and then we'll make it right, ok?" he tried again, even though he had no idea how to make this right.

But Ash calmed down, holding his had as he took her blood sample. Then she left and took a hot shower which made her feel much better both physically and emotionally. The results of her tests came out just as she sat back on the medical table.

„Everything seems to be okaaay…. Over her tooo and… Oh my god."

„What??" she barked desperately.

„Ehm… It seems… This here says you are, er- p-pregnant."

Silence fell over the room.

„You can't be serious. No… NO!" she shrieked, burying her face in her palms, „What do we do? Can you get rid of it?"

„Well, I certainly could, but…" he hesitated, „Maybe… you could keep them?" he tried.

„WHAT?"

„I- I mean, this is a very expensive breed, we… we could get big money out of this!"

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, pushed herself off the table, and slammed the door behind her. Jake felt very guilty for saying it, but it was true. He also had more private reasons to persuade her. He's always wanted to knock her up. To see her swell and struggle making her more dependant on him. But he never actually wanted children, at least not yet.

A few hours went by, she stayed locked in her room and he made dinner, giving her plenty of time to cool off. Finally, he softly knocked on her door.

„Honey? Are you asleep?" no response, „Could you please open the door, dinner is ready and I want to apologize."

The lock clicked and Ash went straight for the kitchen, sitting down and waiting for him to give her food. He topped her plate full of spaghetti with sauce and ten meatballs, assuming she must be hungry. And boy was he right. Her plate was empty in a matter of ten minutes.

„So… I thought about it and decided keeping them is the best option," she declared.

„…Really?" he looked up at her with wide eyes.

„Yeah," she looked away, „we need the money."

Jake felt a pang of guilt in his heart, „Let's go to bed," he led her carefully by her shoulders, „You know I'm here for you to make it as easy as possible. Whatever you need, you can tell me."

„…My belly hurts," she mumbled, embarrassed for she knew she ate too much.

He smiled at her unusual cuteness, laid behind her on the bed, pushed her shirt out of the way to get better access, and caressed her warm skin.

„Say no more, baby," he kissed her neck and started massaging her now very obvious bump. Ashley blushed heavily but soon relaxed with a content sigh.

 _I love him so much_ , she thought as she fell asleep, oblivious to what tomorrow will bring.


	2. ch.2 (Growing puppies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six hours after falling asleep, Ash was woken up by a strange feeling in her gut. She turned the small bedside lamp on and looking down, felt absolute horror.

Six hours after falling asleep, Ash was woken up by a strange feeling in her gut. At first, she thought she was hungry, but as sleep released her mind and her brain connected yesterday's events with the present, her hand slipped down and sure enough, felt movement against her skin. Ashley let out a small yelp, looking over at Jake who was still asleep. She turned the small bedside lamp on and looking down, felt absolute horror.

Jake woke up to a dim-lit bedroom and the first thing he noticed was Ash sitting propped up against pillows, looking absolutely mortified. Her hands we shaking and she seemed unable to let any sound slip past her lips. Soon he understood.

Overnight, her belly came from four months-possibly-bloated to a healthy bulging six months-obviously-pregnant. Light stretch marks could be seen forming on the underside and her belly button was now an only shallow spot in the middle. But the most shocking thing was the violent movement of the pups, thrashing, and kicking, making his lover's skin stretch out in every direction.

Quickly he placed a hand on it as if trying to shield it from her vision and came to her aid.

„Ashley, sweety, look at me."

„Jake," she croaked, unsure what to say, „What is this, It hurts."

„You are safe. The puppies just must be hungry or something, calm down. I'm here. Breathe with me," and she did, slowly loosening as the pups stopped thrashing and only slowly wiggled every few seconds, „Shhh, you see? They are also calm now," he gave them a final pet.

„T-thank you…" and easily as that, tears started falling yet again.

„And what are these for?" he fussed, „Does it hurt still?"

„N-no," she sobbed, „But I'm so big!" she turned her head towards a wall-length mirror, looking at herself. Her normally flat toned stomach was now round and stuck out on her fit figure. She felt like a fat ugly monkey and that made her cry harder, „I'm so ugly."

Jake froze and frowned. To him, she looked gorgeous, like a goddess, and just looking at her did things to him. He wanted her so bad and now he spotted an opportunity. He shifted on the bed and straddled her legs, bowed down, and slowly kissed her belly. He kissed it up and down, giving a final kiss to her clit covered with panties.

He looked her in the eyes. Neither of them said a word, yet their eyes spoke volumes. Still not breaking eye contact, Jake pulled her panties off, opened her thighs, and with final silent words of lust, he dived in. She could not see him behind her belly, but oh, could she feel. With every flick of his tongue and kiss from his soft lips, she felt more and more beautiful. She lost herself in the wet sounds from between her legs and the kicks from inside, she had to grip the sheets as to not lose a sense of reality itself. Until finally, with a scream of his name, the dam ruptured, washing all bad away, leaving her in a state of absolute bliss.

_She was so beautiful._

Time happily ticked away and the two lovers finally made it out of bed and into the kitchen to decide what to have for breakfast. Instant waffles won and soon they were stuffing their mouths full. Two waffles and Jake had enough. The same could not be said for Ashley, whom he watched in fascination gobble down one after another, adjusting her snug shirt in the process.

„What?" she raised a brow at him, but he only shook his head in amusement.

Jake stood up and kissed her forehead, „I'll be working now, tell me if you need anything," and with that, he walked away.

Ash was done eating, put the dishes into a sink, and went to change. Digging through her closet, she decided on denim shorts and a green striped tank top, but first, underwear. She put on her everyday black panties and her favorite black bra, noticing how tight it seemed to be. She put it on the biggest possible size and slipped into her top that managed to cover her belly. The shorts, although the largest she owned, were impossible to button up. Well, opened they must stay.

Her schedule from now on was open so she checked the auto-pilot. Their journey was progressing well without any complications. They should land on the next planet in about six-eight hours. The time will be five pm, she wrote onto a paper to not forget. Then she went to do some chores, starting with the pile of dishes from yesterday.

Somewhere in the middle of washing up, breathing started to be very difficult. Ash was stubborn and pushed through until she was wheezing. Then the bra finally snapped, letting oxygen into her lungs. Ashley leaned against the counter and pulled her now useless bra off. She was beyond confused as this one was the perfect fit and as she straightened up, she moaned.

Her breasts were so heavy that when she stood up, they poured downwards, stimulating her dark nipples in the process. She let go of the bra and groped her new addition.

„Shiiit," they were so sensitive. She couldn't help but massage them some more, feeling them up until she was satisfied. Bending for the bra proved to be impossible, so she just kicked it into the bedroom, adjusted her shirt that no longer covered all of her growing bump, and after making herself comfy on the couch turned on Tv. The puppies seemed to be a bit restless, so she patted her stomach like Jake did, hoping to make them relax. And soon enough, all of them, Ash included, fell asleep.

Jake walked over to the living room and watched his baby sleep. Her hand rested on her full stomach, looking ready to pop, as his mom would say. He turned the TV off and whisper-called her name to wake her up, only small kicks greeted him instead.

He walked over, poking her belly back, feeling how painfully taut her skin was. Her shirt rode up to her belly button, not being able to contain any more of her ever-growing middle, showing off her stretch mark and vein covered skin.

_She won't be happy about that. Good thing I kept it in mind._

„Ash, wake up," he shook her shoulders.

She let out a long yawn and with big difficulties, sat up.

„Come into my lab for a bit," he helped her stood up, offering to support her walk, but she refused, wanting to walk by herself. Or more like waddle, as her now full-term belly made normal walking very difficult.

Jake waited for her to make it inside and almost laughed at her walk. She had the stereotypical hand on her lower back, the other rested on her squirming stomach that almost put her off balance a few times. She made it in and sat down.

„Lay, we'll do an ultrasound," he informed, preparing everything. She did so and let him massage the jell all over her belly, then start the ultrasound. Right from the start, a puppy appeared on the screen. Ash still uneasy and Jaky smiling from ear to ear counted five pups in total, „I think you should give birth tomorrow."

Ashley gulped at the word „birth" and paled.

„Will it be too painful?"

„Hm? Oh, no, don't worry! I've been here all day and made something that will make it easy-peasy. Also, here," he handed her some creme in a white round box, „It'll help ease your skin and get it to normal. Just rub it in before you go to bed. You should also apply it now, want me to help you with that?" the winked, knowing well she would let him.

He sat next to her, took the cream, and warmed it in his hands. Then, with a finger, he drew a heart on her belly. She puppies inside her visibly shifted and with a tiny kick, her flat belly button popped out. Jake's smile widened and he worked the creme into her skin. His mind started to wander, and as he went for a kiss, an alarm went off signaling they were about to land.

Ashley pushed herself off and ran, well… awkwardly shuffled into the open cockpit to land safely. This planet was very welcoming, a race similar to people inhabited it. They had reserved dinner in one of the city restaurants in about three hours.

„Jake?"

„Uhuh?"

„You have to go buy new clothes for me… Nothing fits," she pointed out.

„What's wrong with going like this?" he joked, laughing at her face, „Ok. Just show yourself to me."

She stood up and she scanned her figure. Her stomach looked well overdue, he hoped to find clothes big enough that would also look good. With a last goodbye, he went on his mission.

After he was nowhere in sight, Ash pulled up her shirt and stared at herself in the mirror. She paid no mind to her constantly moving bump and instead focused on her tits. They were big and she wondered if she massaged and squeezed enough…

She sat on the bed and tried it, at first softly. She groaned at the sensation and massaged both of her breasts with more force, moaning and gasping until her tits finally started leaking. She continued for god knows how long, lactating all over herself and her belly that creacked and rapidly grew in size. She pinched her sensitive nipples and instantly came, juices wetting her panties and milk squirting out at once.

After catching her breath, she was able to wipe most of the milk off of herself. She pulled her shirt as far as it would reach over her massive stomach and laking breasts that laid on top of it and tried to compose herself a little as the bedroom door opened, revealing Jake with a big shopping bag.

Looking at her, his face paled.

_„I think these won't cut it, babe."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please note English is not my first language, therefore any corrections and constructive criticism is welcomed just as much as any kind of feedback! If you want to read these stories with gifs in them, my tumblr is here -> https://somemorefpreg.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope I'll be able to expand on their adventures and different, sometimes even not-so-fluffy, situations they'll get into. Stick around and feel free to suggest anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
